brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unseen Element
Authors *Light304 Introduction The Unseen Element is a story about an elf named Hermione who has a big job to do despite the fact she doesn't even know her element. She has to find the elemental objects, bring back the legendary sisters, find elves of elements never heard of and stop Ragana. On top of that she has to find her parents, and her element. Characters Hermione has an important job to do and so have some friends. Here they are. Hermione Spellcaster Hermione doesn't know her element. She spends a lot of her time with her aunt/adopted mother Skyra at the Sky Castle. Age: 11 Parents: Malia Magicaster, father unknown Powers: Magic, healing. Strengths: Loving, kind, caring, wise ish. Skills: Healing, animal speak. Flaws: Shy Willow Flowershade She is an adventurer at heart and often wanders off into the forest to climb trees. Willow likes to see herself as a leader. Her fun-loving personality makes her the center of attention. Age: 12 Parents: Rosemary Flowershade, Dirck Flowerleaf Powers: Earth magic Strengths: Strong, honest, brave, loving, fair, responsible, kind, confident, doesn’t carry a grudge she is a lot stronger – both magically and personally – than she thinks. Skills: Fears very few things. has a special bond with nature on land, can make anything grow and thrive, can magically “talk” to plants and animals,she is physically strong and quite powerful for her age. Flaws: Competitive, hot tempered... Favourite things: Fun, friends, adventures, animals of the forest, nature, plants, friendship. Coralie Bubblebrook Coralie is not afraid to follow her dreams which often lead her to water. Her empathetic, nice and patient personality makes her an important element in a group. Parents: Tidia Bubblelake, Serurs Seabrook Age: 11 Powers: Water magic Strengths: Confident, helpful, fair, nurturing, kind, doesn’t carry a grudge. Skills: Has a special relationship with all water animals, she is quite powerful for her age, quick thinker, creative. Flaws: You can’t get her out of the water. Favourite things: Fun, friends, swimming. Merick Sealife Merick loves to sail the Izdur Ocean. He’s a caring soul, and loves to help around the village. Parents: Oceania Seabrook, Fermick Waterlife Age: 11 Powers: Water magic Strengths: Tactful, polite, patient, a good listener, responsible, kind, joking. Skills: Can sense water from afar, a good swimmer. Flaws: Quiet. Favourite things: Friends, water, magic. Sparkle Flickerflame Sparkle is rather shy. She loves to sit near a fire relaxing. Sparkle also loves to bake and often helps out in her parents bakery. Parents: Rihannh rehana Shadowflame, Pyrus Fickerflit Age: 12 Powers: Fire magic Strengths: Kind, fair, fast, helpful. Skills: Baking, doesn’t feel the cold. Flaws: Shy, a daydreamer. Favourite things: Baking, friends, fun. More coming soon... Prologue Hermione woke, Hermione Spellcaster was a young elf girl. Slowly she got up from her bed of soft fern fronds, hiding her blanket in the nearby hollow of a tree. She liked sleeping out in the open under the night sky with only a canopy of trees overhead- there are lots of trees in the Leaf Lands. Hermione looked around to check nobody was near, unconsciously putting a lock of brightly coloured hair behind her ear. After checking the coast was clear she went to see her Aunt Skyra at Sky Castle.When she got there Skyra told her that trouble was being brewed by an evil elf witch named Ragana, and only Hermione could stop her with the help of some other elves. Meanwhile in Shadow castle Ragana was working on a new potion which she had found the recipe for while she was tidying her castle. The potion would make it such that only an elf of the rarest element could defeat her. There hadn’t been a known elf of that element who also knew how to use their powers for over 100 years! Unless you counted the one that has almost completely vanished even from the pages of history and certainly from the inhabitants. Chapter 1: Mysteries It was a beautiful day in Elvendale and Willow Flowershade was just coming back from her early morning walk past the whispering willow trees and down to the meadow. Just as she took her first step into Driftwood Forest Willow saw a dark shadow like shape flash through the trees to the right of her. When she got home she asked her mother Rosemary about it. “Yes, darling there are dangerous creatures in Elvendale that can take the form of a shadow. My father Farren Leafshade told me. They are kept at bay by the - I mean nothing to worry about.” Rosemary answered. “But mum, I saw one!” Willow protested. The next day Willow woke bright and early so she could meet her elven friends Coralie Bubblebrook and Merick Sealife were water elves, Skila Breezeblower the wind elf and Sparkle Flickerflame a fire elf at their hideout just West of the Leaf Lands. When they were all there Willow explained that she though Rosemary might know more than she let on, when it can to the history of Elvendale at least. “Can you repeat what she said ?” asked Skila. “She said, Yes, there are dangerous creatures in Elvendale that can take the form of a shadow. They are kept at bay by the - I mean nothing to worry about. ”Willow paused to take a breath, “she also said that grandad told her so.” “Shore sounds like she is hiding something.” joked Merick. It was getting late and Willow had to go. As she walked back down the path Willow noticed some fern fronds laid out in a suspiciously bedlike arrangement . Over dinner that night she asked Rosemary another question “who kept the shadow creatures away?” Willow asked. “The first ones over 1000 years ago where the elemental guardians Noctura, Lumia, Cory, Rowan, Liska- well why do you ask?” Rosemary answered. “Who keeps them away now?” Willow tried again. “The six, no five sisters.” Chapter 2: Wondering It was three days after Willow Flowershade had asked her mum the questions and she still hadn’t figured out what the answers meant. She was now sitting on Coralie’s barge with Coralie and Skila. “Hang on, you said Rosemary told you there where six sisters, but I only though there where five,”said Coralie,“Skyra: wind, Mermly: water, Flambelle :fire, Quartzine: earth and Emily: love.” “Me two, but you forgot she said six no five sisters, Skila paused, “How about we go to the Sunshine Library of Knowledge in the Immortal Marketplace, we are sure to find something useful.” “Sounds good,” Willow clapped her hands excitedly. “All aboard,” Coralie called stepping onto a small wooden raft Willow had given her, cautiously Skila and Willow stepped on. “So what are we doing?” Willow asked, never the one to make plans. “We’re going to raft down the Lazuli River to the Izdur Ocean, then we will raft to Blue Water Bay and Ivy Beach, then past the Leaf Lands up the Forgotten River,” Skila said. “The Forgotten River?” Coralie questioned, keeping the raft in the centre of the Lazuli River to make the most of the current. “You know the river that divides the Desert Lands from Driftwood Forest. It also leads to the Secret Marketplace,” Willow rolled her eyes as if everyone should know about it. When they arrived at the Library of Knowledge a special book magically floated over to them it’s cover read The Fairly Complete History Of Elvendale 1E.G. -1,000E.G.. E.G. means Elemental Guardians; so 1E.G. is the year after the last guardian was born. “I think we should try this one.”Willow suggested making a wild grab at the book just catching it. “Let’s have a look,” Skila said taking the now still book from Willow and placing it on the floor opening it to read the contents page. Just then a dark shape filled the sky like a dragon flying in front of the sun only darker and more eerie. Skila and Willow were so busy trying in vain to read the book that only Coralie noticed the shadow monster. The words the book were so faded that only one sentence was decipherable. It read: Skyra of the wind element, oldest of the sisters, founder of Portalstone knows all. “What does that mean?” Coralie asked, “Skyra, wind elf, oldest sister, founder of stone apparently knows all.” “Portalstone,” Sklia scolded, “Portalstone is the extremely rare jewel in Lumia’s staff, Skyra’s Staff and Emily Kindheart’s amulet. It was actually found by Lumia but Skyra was the first to find it’s magical potential…” “Stop!” Willow shouted. “…Quatzine’s amulet was made of a quartz, jade and portalstone hybrid,” Skila droned,” it was also put into the keys that activate the Sky Castle portal so that all six objects are needed to open it.” “Stop! Please be quiet!” Willow and Coralie screamed so loudly the librarian Sage Pyruswing came to tell them to be quiet, they we’re in a library. Chapter 3: Skyra Knows All “Sage we remember we’re in a library and we are just about to leave,” Skila had finally stoped talking about portalstone. “Don’t be impertinent!” the librarian exclaimed before hurrying off to help a lilac haired wind elf. “Phew,” Willow sighed, “I’m glad she’s gone, but I feel sorry for that wind elf.” Looking at the the book Coralie said “That pretty much says we should go to the Sky Castle.” “ What are you waiting for lets go!” Exclaimed Willow, the most adventurous of the three. “Willow I think you’ve forgotten some things,” Coralie explained, “one we need to head home it’ll be sunset soon, two we need to include Sparkle and Merick, three we need to pack our dragons.” “Pack our dragons?” queried Willow. “She means saddle them up,” Skila explained. With that the elves boarded the raft and sailed home. The next day all the friends set of towards the castle on there dragons: Willow was on Brambles a pale green dragon speckled with brown scales; Coralie rode Brook a sky blue dragon with silver patterning; Storm a deep purple wind dragon with gold edging her wings for Skila; Flame a dragon with a remarkable resemblance to Zonya for Sparkle and Wave a dark blue dragon with yellow patterning for Merick. After a long flight from the centre of Driftwood forest to Skyra’s Sky Castle and the Actean range they landed their tired dragons and set up camp for the night. To be continued... Category:Stories